


Will I Like You Better?

by callmejude



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Biting, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmejude/pseuds/callmejude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the kink meme prompt "So it's mentioned in the special features that Hermann and Newt wrote letters to one another and got pretty attached when they were young. Then, when they met each other in person [in 2017], they instantly hated one another and decided to part ways forever. (That is, until the events of the movie brought them together again.)</p><p>Basically, my headcanon is that all this is true--it's just that, before the parting of ways, they had rough, angry, hot, bitey hate-sex.</p><p>(Would greatly prefer bottom!Newt, if only because Hermann making him shut up by reducing him to a whimpering, pleading mess is my favorite thing in the whole world.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will I Like You Better?

He’d been in love with him, he really had been. He’d let himself believe that he’d finally found a soulmate in Newton Geiszler. Someone who had been through what he had, someone who understood what it was like to not have any peers, to feel a disconnect.

What a fool he’d been.

It’s instantaneous. The crushing disappointment, the evaporating affection. Suddenly, he’s angry. It seems like just moments ago they were shaking hands and now they’re sniping at each other with no mercy. 

He’s shouting, calling him an incessant kaiju groupie. “You’re a disgrace to the field of science! Look at you! Do you even brush your hair? And is that a tattoo?”

Newton’s grin has a sharpness to it as he pulls his t-shirt over his head to reveal that the edges of green and orange that had been peeking out of his sleeve are actually a stylized Scissure, and that it isn’t his only tattoo. Hundun is spread across his chest, large and bright and absolutely _vile_ , and Hermann makes a noise of pure disgust. 

“I cannot _believe -_ ” Hermann starts, but Newton cuts him off.

“How sexy I am?”

“You stuck up little -”

“Hey, fuck you, man, _you_ were the one who wanted to meet _me._ I was perfectly happy just writing letters, but you were the one who was desperate to set a date. Admit it, at least a part of you wanted to get me naked.”

Hermann scoffs, but he can feel the back of his neck turning red. It wasn’t his intention, it wasn’t.

It _wasn’t_.

He can’t tell if he’s more furious at Newton’s implication or at the realization that what he had wanted is gone - it never existed, but suddenly all he can feel is the burning embarrassment at the prickle of tears in his eyes and he can’t breathe.

“You absolute _jackass_ ,” Hermann snarls. His muscles are running tight, blood singing in his veins, and Newton reaches in his back pocket.

“Hey, chill out, grandpa,” he says, revealing the condom in his hand with a wink, “I never said you were the only one.”

Hermann doesn’t realize he’s moving until Newton is slammed against the wall, his head bouncing off the wood panelling with a _crack._ Newton hisses through his teeth, and Hermann refuses to feel sympathy.

“You’re right,” Hermann hears himself say before he can stop himself. “You’re right, I’d wanted to sleep with you. Not anymore.”

Newton blinks at him, and Hermann finds it hard to gauge his reaction at this angle, still pressing his skull into the wall. “Now,” he says with a nod, almost to himself, “I’m going to _fuck_ you.”

Newton’s mouth twists into a smirk. He presses the condom into Hermann’s hand still fisted in his collar. “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

Hermann glares at him, angry fumbling with his belt buckle and stepping out of his slacks before tearing at Newton’s ridiculously tight jeans. “You insufferable little _prick,_ ” Hermann snarls. Newton grins.

“You’ll eat those words when you see it.”

“Oh _please,_ ” Hermann snaps, but he has to admit when he rips Newton’s pants off of him that ‘little’ isn’t a word he should use. He looks back up to Newton’s face to see a smug grin split from ear to ear. 

“Well?” Newton asks with a smirk.

Hermann has had enough of this. He throws Newton onto the floor and climbs on top of him, feeling his blood boil at the sight of his unwavering grin. “You cocky bastard,” he says without thinking, and Newton laughs.

He reaches into his pocket again, pulling out his wallet. Hermann watches, somewhat stunned, as Newton fishes out a couple travel packets of lube. “I figured you’d be too shy to come prepared,” he says at the look on Hermann’s face. “I was right, wasn’t I?”

“You’re so -” Hermann bristles, but before he can finish Newton cuts him off.

“Intuitive?”

“Loathsome,” Hermann snaps as he spreads the lube over his hand, but Newton, infuriatingly, doesn’t stop smiling.

“I’d probably believe you more if you weren’t about to stick your fingers in my ass,” he answers. His voice has an edge to it, and Hermann shoves two fingers inside him at once to wipe the smug look from his face.

It works, for a moment, but Newton only settles into it, leaning his head back with a sigh.

Hermann thrusts his fingers in and out, hard and insistent, and Newton barely makes a sound. “I’m guessing this isn’t - what you pictured,” Newton says in a voice that’s almost conversational, and Hermann sneers at him.

“Is it what _you_ pictured?”

Newton’s smirk doesn’t falter. “Well, yes and no. I pictured you buying me dinner, first.”

Hermann opens his mouth to shout something else at him but his fingers brush Newton’s prostate, and his face changes, if only for an instant.

A wolfish grin pulls over Hermann’s face as he moves his hand again, harder, further, and Newton makes a soft, choked noise. “Is this not what you wanted from me?” Hermann hisses, face low and close to Newton’s.

Newton manages a breathless chuckle. “I wanted...you to fuck me...like you promised.”

“You fucking -” Hermann snarls, ripping his hand away and slathering more lube on himself, holding Newton down and sliding into him. “Better?” he growls, forcing his voice to stay even, stay loud, stay angry. “You fucking spoiled brat, I can’t believe I ever wanted anything from you.”

“What’d you want from me?” Newton manages, though Hermann is pleased to hear his voice is much more winded than his own, “A boyfriend? A fuckbuddy?”

Hermann snatches a handful of Newton’s hair and rips it back. Newton’s eyelids flutter slightly. “I wanted a _peer_ you foul cretin! I wanted -” Hermann cuts himself off, feeling awkward and vulnerable. He isn’t even sure Newton is listening.

He wants to stay silent but he’s still so furious, he growls, unable to stop himself from demeaning him further.“Instead I’m greeted by _you._ ” 

Newton groans, angles his hips. Hermann keeps talking. He can’t stop, not now.

“You disgusting little _fanboy._ What is _wrong_ with you?”

“A lot of things,” Newton answers, thrusting back against Hermann.

He’s getting off on this, Hermann realizes. Of course he is. “You’re sick,” he continues, his free hand flying up to pin one of Newton’s arms. Newton moans and locks his legs around Hermann’s waist. “C-covering yourself with them like this. I can’t believe you would - you’re fucking _despicable._ ”

“Yeah,” Newton says breathlessly, his other hand reaching between them to touch himself. Hermann watches, eyes wide, face burning as he feels his hips jerk faster. 

“St-stop that,” Hermann hears himself say before thinking it through. 

Newton’s eyes slide open and one side of his mouth quirks up. “You gonna make me?”

“ _Yes,_ ” comes out of Hermann’s mouth with more of a rasp than he means to give, letting go of Newton’s hair to latch around his wrist and rip his hand away, pinning it hard next to his other arm. “You’re fucking atrocious,” Hermann moans, slamming hard enough into Newton to make him cry out, clench his hands around open air, tilt his hips higher.

“You’re lucky I don’t leave you here naked and begging like you _deserve,_ take your clothes and never see you again - that’s what you want, isn’t it? A one-night stand, that’s all you ever want because God forbid you ever know someone long enough for them to learn your personality.”

Newton flashes a grin, lacking in the same snarky edge it’d had before, before sitting up as much as he can to sink his teeth into Hermann’s neck.

“ _Scheiße!_ ” Hermann shouts, his hips snapping and eyes rolling back.

Newton huffs out a laugh against Hermann’s skin. “Ooh. _zweisprachig,_ ” he says teasingly, “ _Sehr sexy._ ”

Hermann digs his nails into Newton’s wrists and sinks his teeth into his shoulder.

“ _Yes,_ ” Newton groans, and Hermann’s grip on Newton’s arms goes lax enough that Newton can shake his hands off, latching onto Hermann’s hips. 

Unperturbed, Hermann moves his attention to Newton’s chest, scratching hard over Newton’s skin, leaving deep red tracks where the pink of his skin was still visible at his neck. “You’re a fucking -” Hermann tries breathlessly, but he’s out of insults, can’t think. He bites hard into Newton’s throat and feels a thrill up his spine at the _sound_ Newton makes.

“Absolutely depraved,” Hermann snarls in his ear, but it comes out sounding more like a compliment than an insult. 

Newton’s hand wraps around his own cock again, and Hermann allows it this time, picking up speed with his thrusts as he watches Newton stroke himself. He holds his hips down and slams into him, nails still digging into his skin, teeth still dragging over his throat.

Newton’s free hand flies up to fist in Hermann’s hair, letting out a long, heavy breath before coming over Hermann’s stomach.

“Impetulant _dog,_ ” Hermann growls, marveling silently at the way Newton’s back arches at the insult, his mouth open in a silent _oh_.

It’s too much, just enough, and Hermann comes hard, keeping his cry behind clenched teeth. Newton mewls, sounding half-asleep by the time Hermann pulls out of him.

“That was -” Newton almost admits, but he falls silent.

Hermann knows what he wanted to say. He agrees, but doesn’t say anything before putting his pants back on. “Don’t write me again,” he says flatly, getting to his feet. “If you do, I won’t respond.”

Newton nods, the ghost of a smirk on his face.

Hermann turns on his heel and walks away.

His blood is still boiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas is weird I just want to write pwps, apparently.  
> German:  
> "Shit!"  
> "Bilingual. Very sexy."
> 
> title from "Sleep Together" by Garbage


End file.
